


Ocean in the Blood

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Backstory, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Personal Growth, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory about Aleksis and Sasha pre-events of the movie. Aleksis chases the rabbit and Sasha makes sure he learns from his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean in the Blood

His mother had been born in a city called Belomorsk, on the western edge of Onega Bay in Northern Russia. It was little more than a small port town, empty for much of the year when the port was frozen over.

Aleksis had never seen the ocean before. At ten years old he had spent his entire life in the landlocked capital city. His family had little enough money for trips, but this year his mother had saved enough to take the two of them to see his grandfather, whom he had never met. It was a long, arduous journey by bus and train, over unpaved roads and uneven tracks, through hundreds of miles of Russian countryside.

All of that was worth it, though, when he first saw the foam-capped waves washing steadily against the coarse grained beaches. That first time on the shore he had wandered out onto the sand, breath fogging in the cold, salty air, and he’d stared for hours at the waves. The sea breeze whipped through his short, black hair and stung his eyes, but he kept them opened, mesmerized.

There was a power in the repetitive pounding of the surf. He wondered how the sand, scattered and disorganized as it was, could possibly withstand such relentless power. Perhaps it couldn't. Perhaps someday the sea would reclaim the lands, one piece at a time, until nothing but shifting waters remained.

It was a terrifying and beautiful idea, and he knew then that the sea would be his destiny.He just didn’t yet know how.

“Aleksis!” he heard a voice calling over the roar of the ocean. It was his mother. No, not his mother. that wasn’t right. It was… he couldn't place it.

“Aleksis! You have to snap out of it!”

He turned around and saw a tall, muscular woman with bleached white hair staring down at him. He knew her face. She wore a strange metal suit with a visored helmet.

“Aleksis, you need to listen to me. This isn’t real. You have to…”

There was a sudden violent shake and he felt himself falling, and then there was light, green flashing lights and steady red ones, and a buzzing of alarms. The smell of salt and seawater remained, but it was overwhelming now. He felt cold water on his legs and looked down to see the Jaeger’s cabin filling slowly with water.

A deafening roar shook the cabin again and suddenly the view screen in front of him was full of enormous teeth and razor sharp claws as the Kaiju codenamed Kurasshā pounced, sending the Jaeger stumbling backwards.

Aleksis acted instinctively, bringing his fist around to connect with Kurasshā’s mouth. The pneumatic pistons in Cherno Alpha’s elbow fired and the lower jaw of the Kaiju exploded in a shower of blue shreds. Sasha’s hand had reached around to grab the Kaiju, holding it in place as Aleksis continued punching, leaving the kaiju dazed and injured. Sasha let go and the kaiju slumped forward, barely able to keep its footing. She turned to her husband and nodded, fire burning behind her eyes.

Together they brought their fists back and swung them forward, catching the kaiju’s battered head in between. At the same time, the Jaeger fired its dual tesla cells, sending a charge of electric current into the pulverized remains of the head, which began to smoke and char. The acrid smell of burnt kaiju flesh filled the cabin as Kurasshā finally collapsed, its carcass sinking beneath the waves.

Aleksis felt his pulse slowing as the emergency sirens in the cabin began to turn off and the automatic pumps started sucking out the freezing siberian water from the pod. He turned to Sasha, his face ashen. Sasha’s eyes still blazed, but this time her ire was focused not on the kaiju, but on him.

“Don’t you EVER scare me like that again.”

\------------------------

 

“I’m sorry…” Aleksis began, but Sasha silenced him with one finger on his lips.

“Shhhhh…” The white haired woman stood over him as he sat on the bed they shared in their cramped quarters. “I know. I know you are. But being sorry is not enough.”

Her voice was soft and her russian was almost musical as it rolled off of her tongue, but it was also full of quiet strength, and he cast his eyes downward, unable to meet her stern gaze.

“Today we almost died…” she continued, moving to straddle his thighs with hers. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled it up to look at her. “But we didn’t. We are still here. Cherno Alpha is still here. We destroyed the creature that sought to destroy us and we emerge more powerful. Look at me.”

He raised his eyes, unable to disobey her. Her brown eyes were almost black in the dim light.

“Every mistake is a chance to grow wiser. Every wound is a chance to grow stronger. Today you have that chance.”

She unbuttoned his jumpsuit as he watched, efficiently removing the top of it and running her hands through the thick curls of hair on his chest. Her nails scratched lightly against his skin and he inhaled sharply. As she did so she shifted herself forward, pressing herself against the bulge of his cock. He felt himself begin to harden. She pressed one hand against his chest and pushed him onto his back.

“Good. Stay.”

He stayed, arms splayed out, legs hanging off the bed, as she got up and began stripping. First her jumpsuit peeled away, and then her undergarments, revealing her nakedness. Hers was a beauty of strength. Her limbs were long and well defined, each muscle flexing as she moved. Modest but firm breasts stood out on her chest above her well-sculpted torso. A thick patch of jet-black hair covered the area between her powerful legs. 

She tugged on his jumpsuit and he lifted his ass off the bed, enabling her to remove it the rest of the way, followed by his boxers. The cool night air felt good against his naked skin, and his cock hardened further, prompting Sasha to smile slightly. She reached down gently and took hold of it with her callused but nimble fingers.

He held in a groan as she ran her hand along it once and then pulled back, moving to straddle his legs once again. She leaned forward, lying against him and trapping his now-erect cock between their bodies.

“I’m going to hurt you…” she whispered, “...and you will be stronger for it.” His eyes focused on hers and he nodded, bringing another fleeting smile to her face.

Her fingers tightened on his arm, sharp nails digging into his already bruised skin. Her mouth pressed against his chest, kissing lightly and tickling the soft hairs. She moved to one nipple, licking firmly at it until he moaned beneath her. 

Suddenly her teeth closed on his breast and his muscles tensed. Slowly she began to increase the pressure of her bite and he distantly felt her nails digging further into his skin at the same time. He grunted, but fought back the urge to cry out.

She shifted her hips forward and he felt his shaft slide along the length of her slit. She was already wet, and her juices lubricated the length of him.

He curled his hands into rock-hard fists around the bedsheets, gritting his teeth against the mounting pain. Finally he felt a sharp tearing as her teeth and nails pierced his skin and he cried out. There was a feeling of wetness on his chest and he felt it trickle down his side. His vision blurred slightly, narrowing in focus, and when it began to return he looked up to see her leaning over his face with crimson stains on her lips.

“Very good…” she purred, leaning in to kiss him. She tasted of copper and salt. Like the sea. Like life. 

He didn’t know when he had entered her. The whole event was blurring in his mind, but he felt her velvet tightness around his cock; felt her begin moving her hips in waves. With each powerful thrust he felt her engulf him. The pain in his chest had subsided to a dull throbbing that beat in time with his heart, but even that faded into the background as she moved her body on top of him, as steady and powerful as the tide.

He felt the pleasure welling up inside him, and for the second time that night he cried out as the wave crested, crashing through him like a tsunami. As it did, Sasha shuddered and gasped, riding the crest of her own wave as they came together.

Afterward she cleaned his wound and bandaged it, then held him close to her, cradling his head in her breasts. He huddled into her as she ran her fingers through his bright white hair.

“You did well…” she said, and he shivered with relief. “There is no shame in failing. Only in failing to learn.” 

They lay there, wrapped in each other until he drifted off into sleep, and into dreams of salt and sand and sea.


End file.
